Optical communications have become more prevalent as the demand for high-speed communication and processing has increased. Optical communications typically implement a laser and/or other optical devices for providing and receiving optical signals. Datacenter networks typically require the linking of optical cables (e.g., optical fibers) between optical devices, with the number of cables being potentially be very large (e.g., numbering in the thousands). Such an arrangement of a large number of optical cables can require optical shuffling to re-order a linear array of optical cables between input and output planes of a given computer or optical system.